You can’t Rubber-fist because of Reasons
'''SBFC 029: You can’t Rubber-fist because of Reasons' is the twenty-ninth episode of the Super Best Friendcast. About Quotes Letter Time Q: If you could have one weapon from the Devil May Cry series, what would it be? - from Alexander *Matt - Aquila *Pat - Beowolf *Woolie - Beowolf / Gilgamesh *Liam - Nevan Q: Are there actually any fun mobile games that you enjoy playing? - from CazBot *Matt - Calculords *Pat - Super Hexagon *Woolie - Game Dev Story *Liam - Pajama Princess Q: What has Liam hunted down and slaughtered this week, and what are they calling Woolie now? - from Ethan *Woolie - Woolie The Crier *Liam - Hunted down a Japanese curry and ate it. Q: What is an example of a criminally under-bought game? - from Benjamin *Matt - Sin and Punishment 2 *Pat - Okami *Woolie - N/A *Liam - Xenoblade in Japan Q: If you were allowed to add one more fighter from the older Punch Outs to the Wii one, who would you pick? (Mike Tyson is exempt) - from Stephen *Matt - Masked Muscle *Pat - Gabby J. *Woolie - Nick Bruiser / Kid Quick *Liam - Pizza Pasta Q: Have you ever taken a long amount of time to realize you hate something? - from Dawn *Matt - Fast food burgers *Pat - Kentucky Fried Chicken *Woolie - Cole Slaw Q: Have you ever bum-rushed a show and regretted not taking your time? - from Scrams *Matt - N/A *Pat - No, but I regret catching up to Berserk and One Peice *Woolie - The Bourne Trilogy, Full Metal Panic *Liam - Clannad Q: Who should be the next Kill La Kill figure? - from Chris *Pat - Gamagoori *Woolie - Blade Regalia Mk 3 Q: Have you seen the anime s-CRY-ed? - Xaivier *Woolie - Yes, it's similar to Jojo Q: Who's the strongest human? Tien, Yamcha, or Krillin? - from Nyera *Pat - Tien *Woolie - Krillin, but the real answer is Uub Q: What would your idea be for the perfect Berserk game? - from Tony *Matt and Pat - Revengeance but slower *Woolie - Action-strategy *Liam - Dragon's Dogma 2, call it Berserk Q: Matt, which would you rather have? DSP and the VG Cats never put out content on the internet again, or Pat grows his hair back? - from Jonathan *Matt - I'd rather stop injustice than end something that's already okay. Q: Is Killer Instinct worth the purchase of an Xbox One? - from Marnell *All - Try it somewhere first, and then make the decision. Q: If you had to be murdered by a legendary, which would it be? - Self-submission from Woolie *Matt and Woolie - Moltres *Pat - Darkrai, because it sucks *Liam - Jirachi Is Kill la Kill Still Great? [] Yes [] No x In Kamina City Trivia *The song used in the outro is "Run With Us" by "Lisa Lougheed", which was used as the end theme for The Raccoons. Category:Podcast Episodes